Zac
| image = - 2D (2016)= - 2D (2015)= }} | gender = Male | species = Human | age =10 | debut = Pilot (unaired) "My Secret Genies" (aired) | voice = Blake Bertrand (Season 1-2) Justin Felbinger (Season 3) Ethan Jones (Season 4) Andres Rodriguez (Season 5)}} Zac is a main character in Shimmer and Shine. "Sweet, quirky, and kind-hearted Zac is Leah’s good friend and next-door neighbour. Zac is bright and goofy, but in an endearing way. He has an amazing ability to shrug away the weird genie stuff happening around him, often sharing a ridiculous story from his own experiences to justify the shenanigans Leah finds herself involved in." Zac has red hair and blue eyes. He normally wears a red sweatshirt, a white and black striped shirt, and blue jeans with black converse sneakers. In the second season, he wears a red and white genie outfit with blue pants and a gold genie lamp necklace. He also wears a pair of golden yellow shoes. Zac appears in every episode of the first season. He becomes a less regular character from season two onwards. Season 1 *Every episode Season 2 *"Welcome to Zahramay Falls" *"A Tree-mendous Rescue" *"Wild Carpet Chase" *"Zoomicorn Toss *"Zany Ziffilon" *"Untamed Talent" *"Feel Better" *"The Pirate Genie" *"Easy As Pie" *"The Mysterious Tower" Season 3 *"Wishy Washy Genie" *"Rainbow Zahramay" *"Zac the Clueless Detective" *"The Darpoppy" *"Hounded" *"The Sorceress' Apprentice" *"Pet Games" *"Zahramay Dreams" (Cameo) *"Careful What You Wish For" *"Brave-ish" Season 4 *"Costume Chaos" *"Longest Day Ever" *"Boom Zahra-Bake" *"Rocket's Big Bark" *"Buddies in a Bottle" *"The Gem Hunt" *"Found You Day" *"Hotdog Havoc" *"Ladybugs on the Loose" *Zac's catchphrases are "It happens. Happens a lot." and "Crazy? More like crazy awesome." *Zac has a habit of telling humorous stories about himself. *Zac is first introduced to Shimmer and Shine in "A Very Genie Halloweenie". He assumes that they are two of Leah's friends dressed up like genies for Halloween. **Coincidentally, he met them after Zeta's potion goes awry and got magically transported along with Leah to Zahramay Falls in Welcome to Zahramay Falls. *In "Spaceship Wrecked", Zac is shown to have a knack for fixing things. *Zac like Zazzleberries like Leah goes for gooey gummy genie jelly. *Zac's parents are also never seen in-series. Screenshots Shimmer and Shine Zac Season 2.png Shimmer and Shine Zac Genie Outfit.png Zac with a Sock Shimmer and Shine.png Leah and Zac Shimmer and Shine ATR.png Zac and Kaz.png Zac and Kaz Shimmer and Shine ATR.png Zac Shimmer and Shine ATR.png Zac Shimmer and Shine ATR 2.png 1 Zac Shimmer and Shine.png 1 Zac and Kaz Shimmer and Shine.png 1 Zac, Leah, Shimmer and Shine.png Shimmer and Shine Roya the Peacock with Samira and Zac.png Zac Toss Shimmer and Shine.png Kaz and Zac Toss Shimmer and Shine.png Zac Toss Shimmer and Shine 2.png 6548008D-E47D-46A7-9DF1-5CC15492E79C.jpeg Kaz and Zac Shimmer and Shine WCC.png Shimmer and Shine Princess Samira and Zac.png Hounded-Zac-and-Rocket.png Production Art Zac Original Design Shimmer and Shine.jpg Zac Early Color Shimmer and Shine.jpg Zac Turnarounds Shimmer and Shine.jpg Shimmer and Zac Rough Designs 2013.jpg Zac Production Sketches 2 Shimmer and Shine.jpg Zac Production Sketches Shimmer and Shine.jpg Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Zac, Nahal and Tala Production Art.jpg Nahal, Tala, and Zac Production Sketches.jpg Shimmer and Shine Zac Storyboard.png 0 Comments Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Kids